Chameleon (animal)
Chameleons or chamaeleons (family Chamaeleonidae) are a distinctive and highly specialized clade of Old World lizards with 202 species described as of June 2015. Gallery JacksonsChameleon.jpg Chameleon,_Jackson's_(The_Lion_King).png|The Lion King (1994) PPG Chameleon.jpg Cham2.jpg MSB Chameleon.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) IMG 8305.JPG IMG_3606.PNG p01gy69j.jpg Screenshot_20180121-195809.png Pascal.jpg|Tangled (2010) Rango.png|Rango (2011) 2018-03-01 (1).png Francine's_aunt's_chameleon.jpg|Arthur (1996-2018) JungleBunch Chameleon.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.15.17 PM.png|The Mixed Up Chameleon Crocodile Komodo Dragon Alligator Horse Elephant.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Perry the Chameleon.png Chameleon, common.jpg The Chameleon That Saved Noah's Ark.jpg Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png TJB TV Series Chameleon.jpg WAET Chameleon.png 65. Chameleon.png Noah's Ark The Chameleons.jpg C is for Chameleon.png C9.png Star Meets Common Chameleon.png Star_Meets_Jackson's_Chameleon.png|Star & the Jackson's Chameleon Chameleon switch zoo.jpg Noah's Ark Iguanas Dwarf Geckos Webfooted Geckos Collared Lizards Anoles Komodo Dragons Varanus Bitatawas Bearded Dragons Chinese Water Dragons Alligators.jpg Noah's Ark The Iguanas The Chameleons The Dwarf Geckos The Web Footed Geckos The Collared Lizards The Anole Lizards The Komodo Dragons The Varanus Bitawanas The Bearded Dragons and the Chinese Water Dragons.jpg Wonder Pets Chameleons.jpg Elephants and CHameleons.jpg The Elephants and Chameleons.jpg Snakes Rattlesnakes Lizards Men Bullfrogs Dogs Rabbits Chameleons Crows Ravens Doves Elephants Bears Giraffes Zebras Whales Hippos Bears Deer Lions and Dolphins.jpg How Do Chameleons Change Color How Do Elephants Keep Cool.jpg Giraffes Elephants Lions Chameleons Leopards Zebras Hippos Rhinos Gorillas.jpg Crazy Colors Chameleons.jpg Killing-bites-1145.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Ribbits-riddles-chameleon.png Chameleon TLG.png Newtron.png Chameleon IC.jpg Animal Crackers Chameleon.png Blue's Clues Chameleon.png Funny-animals-2-chameleon.png killing-bites-1145.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) 04_49_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg Chameleon, Jackson's.jpg Scout's Safari Chameleon.png nationalgeographic coloringbook chameleon.gif Books IMG_0091 book.jpg 35157294-A89F-4316-B00D-533497BEE5D7.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg D136FCE3-2153-4E99-91E6-52269E608E7D.jpeg 0BA16654-68E9-47F9-A74A-928B0F62C42A.jpeg 6A73B181-BBC4-4B4D-8416-2DECAB2B3953.jpeg AB0060BF-9ACF-45F3-B3CC-CCF01F0682DE.jpeg EA084625-2288-48FD-918B-0A6D3B190C44.jpeg 91F801CB-316E-43B2-884D-BF49583849C0.jpeg 1CB27765-79F0-58A0-B85B-039C1A73D53B.jpeg 1CFA33EA-60D0-478B-8225-65DE364D496D.jpeg 6C0FC947-C88B-4658-B211-E77BAE35F0F8.jpeg 457402C8-05EC-48D9-BCFE-A4AF59FDD787.jpeg 1F079492-E688-40BF-AE87-8DDD1A59E194.jpeg 316ADBAB-00E0-490F-9D33-6EE860E5B3B5.jpeg 8ED57870-DF4A-4B86-B6FD-AF0B864CB075.jpeg 234F7DD6-37C5-485F-BD26-65DF84422879.jpeg BDFA8E34-3866-47CE-8719-A7DCA8176C1B.jpeg D4402780-55C9-4352-B5D8-8ADB8CD4F1B2.jpeg 0CC95582-C039-43BC-8854-0F980D7D528C.jpeg BDAB5E82-FF75-42BD-8C43-422AD3E3B322.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 3D4FC5B4-A7B6-450D-931F-15A3E4A32A2B.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg ED9414E2-4080-409B-B335-042C3361586E.jpeg AFD8D27F-797F-43CB-B464-F8923E6D3D85.jpeg 5BE62969-DE6A-44D5-BA07-AA69C7C64A86.jpeg 51F1D993-9222-42D1-BDC7-882E3364321D.jpeg DB5A86D7-7541-5234-CD95-A310FDC0E15D.jpeg ACDCAFF5-8430-5B20-9BE0-68816DA69020.jpeg 3DBD6572-46C8-54E8-B183-AF12EACF494B.jpeg 4820E9F2-608F-47F4-90EA-E7D862DB4AB8.jpeg 277BF06F-2ADC-5634-973D-0F05A327C432.jpeg 60757378-04CE-5BF8-C333-D2FFCFA02B34.jpeg 592A8867-3F11-466A-B5CA-AA0EB48C1F84.jpeg DSC 4886.JPG Eyes on Nature BF3E8EA4-2FA7-4704-A9D2-748B0E47E552.jpeg 4A3E0AAF-68D5-4F54-9D98-E03CF8B7F337.jpeg CA4F9FB5-3AB8-5815-B0E3-859C1F58F663.jpeg 6F9CE6E5-DB88-4D65-BCE1-63429D185C38.jpeg 0D606457-E69F-4929-BB8D-24D1E351B769.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Lizards Category:Rango Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Insectivores Category:Arthur Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals